A Selkie on the Foam
by Silversunflower441
Summary: A little something I was inspired to write! I hope you will enjoy it! Warning I had to gender bend Itachi to make this work. Please read before you hate! R&R! Lemons will appear later. ;) I own nothing but the plot! Hints of SasukexNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I am in the middle of another series but I need to write this! It's inspired by the song, "The Maiden and The Selkie" sung by Heather Dale. Please enjoy!

xXx

~A Selkie on the Foam~

~Part One~

Yoruichi looked up from her sink of sudsy dishes. She sighed deeply as she gazed out at the blue waves. Her heart longed to go near, to touch and splash in the salty waters, but her father warned her that she must never enter the ocean's waves. He had warned her younger sister, but Sasuki would have none of it. She claimed that is where her heart leads her and she would follow. So at midnight Sasuki went to the water's edge and stepped into the foam. She was so happy that she began to play in the water. She ducked out of Yoruichi's sight for only a second and she was gone forever. Their father was in a rage and a deep sorrow as he went to search for his missing daughter, but he too never returned.

Yoruichi gave a shudder and finished up her chore and went outside to sit on the small cliff above the water's salty grasp. She longed to leap in but after everything that has happened she feared the sea too greatly to do so. The most she could do was gaze longingly out at its blue waters.

As she looked upon her desire, movement catch her black eyes and she nearly fell into the water's as she leaned forward swearing that she had seen Sasuki's black mane like her own. She kept watching and there closer to the shore she saw it again. Then she watched her sister rise over the waves, clothed in only a light blue shawl that moved as the water at her feet did.

Yoruichi cried out in joy and jumped to her feet as she ran to greet her long lost sister. But she stopped a few yards of the water, just as her sister had stopped a few yards from the shore.

"Sasuki!? Is that really you my dear sister?" She called in tears.

"Who else would I be dear Yoruichi?" the shawl clad maiden laughed joyously.

"Oh! Please I beg you, come here into my arms! I miss your touch!" Yoruichi plead with open arms. The response she got shocked her. Sasuki stepped back, deeper into the water and shook her head.

"Sister, why don't you come to me?" She asked in a voice that was barely loud enough to hear over the waves.

"I cannot sister, less I desire to turn to dust. Why don't you join me in the waves?" Sasuki grinned and opened her arms now. Now it was Yoruichi's turn to take a fearful step away.

"No I couldn't possibly do that! Not after your disappearance and father's death in these waters. And dust? What do you mean? I am confused sister."

"Yoruichi, sister, we are not human. We were born to a maiden selkie that our human father trapped here on the sand. Our home is in the sea! Where our people swim and where our hearts lead us! But as being a half-breed once we step into the waters, we may never leave less we wish our deaths. Sister please! Come home! Our mother wishes to see you and my husband wishes to great the eldest sister of his love!" Sasuki tried to explain this to her fear filled sibling.

"No… what you speak is lies... Y-you must have died and this is your ghost trying to lure me to my death! I will never fall for your lies!" Yoruichi yelled as her fear turned into rage. She missed the look of pain on her sister's face as she turned her back and ran to her house.

Sasuki turned and walked back into the waves as her blond haired lover surfaced to comfort her and lead her home as they disappeared beneath the salty waves.

Yoruichi gripped her hair as she paced her floor. Her mind was a swirl of pain and sorrow as she tried to make herself believe that this was all a dream. With that set in her head so ran to her room and fell upon her bed, lulling herself into sleep.

oOo

When Yoruichi woke, her ears where caressed with the gently waves. Half asleep she rose and shuffled out to the water's edge. Just out of reach of the briny water's, she gazed at the place her sister stood in her dream.

Dream?

Was it all a dream? Just a silly dream brought on by memories?

If it were, why was she woken at night? Her black orbs rose to look at the black sky. Her gaze fell upon the full, swollen moon that was bathing everything in its silvery glow. Her gaze moved back to the water and she saw a most peculiar sight, a man rising from the waves. As he walked towards her form she was still in a haze as she drank in the sight of him. Her eyes moved across his bluish skin that was lightly marred with scars, his blue hair dripped with water as it clang to his head. He wore nothing as he came closer and her body started to react to him without her permission.

When he reached her no words were spoken as they merely looked at the other. Then without warning he moved in and wrapped her slim body in his wet arms, pinning her against him. Her head tilted up as his lips came down to claim hers. She gasped in shock and he took this chance to invade her mouth. He took and tasted all she gave him as her hands wove around his thick shoulders. She gave a small, pleased moan and the second that sound left her, he pulled away.

Yoruichi cried out in agony and reached for him but refused to step into the water where he was. He offered her his hand and gazed at her with longing.

"Come to me, my selkie maiden. Your body yearns for my touch. Come and I shall grant you all you could want from the sea." His voice was deep and moved over her like silk, making her shiver, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I… I cannot. I am not a selkie. I will surely drown." She turned from him but did not yet leave.

"Then I will return to you tomorrow night. Be ready for me maiden. I will show you where you belong." With that he dipped below the waves as she walked in silence back to her cottage on the sea's edge.

xXx

I hope that you like it! I will also be up dating Beasts and Tamers soon. The fourth chapter is taking longer than it should really. I will post the second of this when I get to it~ Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

On with the Selkie! :3

xXx

~A Selkie on the Foam~

~Part Two~

Yoruichi woke the next morning to the sound of rapping at her door and a dog barking. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as last night flew back to her. Before she could process the memories any further, the knocking grew more persistent. She pushed them off as a dream and ran to the door quickly. As she opened it she was greeted by a familiar face. The baker's wife, Sakura.

"Oh hello Saku-" Her words where cut off as the female enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank god! I thought they had gotten you too! You never came to get your bread this morn' and I became worried!" She chimed happily and kept her close to her.

Yoruichi just took the contact without responding much since she usually didn't like to be touched by people. "Oh? What time is it?" She asked softly since she couldn't breathe quite right. Sakura pulled away.

"Oh well it nearly noon dear-Oh dear heavens!" She gasped in horror and reached up to her cheek and touched to corner of her lips. "What is this?" She asked in awe but before Yoruichi could inquire what she was asking the older woman shook her head, "No. You must go to the doctor."

"Doctor Havers?" Yoruichi asked with a tilt of her head.

"No. The sea doctor. That little old lady that lives in the cottage at the ocean's edge. Go now." Sakura said firmly and gently pushed her in the right direction. Yoruichi didn't understand what she was freaking out about but she walked the way she had been pushed.

As she walked her gaze kept drifting to the blue waves at her left. Her black orbs sweeping over the foam.

Hunting.

Searching.

But for what exactly?

"The Selkies," a dry voice cracked at her making her stop and tear her sight away from the sea, to land upon a small old woman draped in a brown cloak, "will not surface now child. Come. We have much to discuss."

oOo

In the little cottage she sat at a small wooden table across from the woman with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Miss-" Yoruichi started but was cut off, "Call me Luna."

"Okay. Luna then, please I beg of you. I need to know why…" She paused not knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Just wait child. Let me explain to you why you where sent here." Luna took a sip of her tea, "Last evening your sister came to you from the sea and tried to get you to come with her. You refused and she left you on land heartbroken."

"How do you-" Yoruichi gasped in shock before a sharp look silenced her.

"I know many things girl. For instance, your mother was a Selkie. Your father a human. Your sister has returned to the ocean where her heart lead her. Your heart yearns to follow her but your human fears hold you to the land. But now you have been touched by another of your kind. The mark at the corner of your lips proves it. It's a small patch of skin that is covered in blue-green scales. Only a Selkie's touch can bring that. But child, Selkie blood runs in your veins. I will tell you two things. One, you must choose to stay on land or you must take to the sea by tomorrow's eve. Else you will die if you keep a foot in both worlds. Two, if you meet with that male Selkie tonight, you will- no… that is not my place to say. I apologize. Now leave. Go!"

And just like that the little sea doctor cast out a bewildered Yoruichi, nearly pushing her into the blue waves at her doorstep.

xXx

I'm sorry that is chapter is so short! I wanted to get this up and I need to go to bed. Haha~ I will give you a heads up, smut in the next chapter! Until next time~ Please read responsibly!


End file.
